


Interest Piqued

by littlesolo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Alana and Margot got together prompt request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interest Piqued

There’s always been a bit of flirting from Margot. It’s in the looks she gives her and the lilt of her voice. Alana assumes it’s something of Margot’s default setting and becomes used to it. It’s not as if Margot Verger is a horrible thing to look at.

* * *

 

  
Cordell is much like Mason and enjoys tormenting people. His current favorite hobby, when he’s not plotting with Mason, is making the doctor feel uncomfortable. Maybe he feels threatened or maybe he simply wants some fun of his own but whatever the reason, he enjoys cornering her and using his height against her.  
  
It’s Margot who comes to her rescue right as she’s considering using her cane as a weapon. Not that it would do much good, he’s too close, but it’s all she has. Margot’s threats carry just enough weight to be worrisome to him should Mason find out, but Cordell knows of the relationship between the siblings. Margot leads the doctor away with a hand at the small of her back.  

* * *

 

Margot remembers their their first meeting.  The doctor with her red lips and red coat, blue eyes, and soft voice.  And leaning on that cane of hers, but it was a small detail.  Still, Margot left her riding gloves on when she shook her hand.  The woman was appealing there was no doubt, but she would not get attached to someone who was in league with Mason.  

She’s the one who has been dealing with the Italians though so she’s been in a number of the meetings herself.  It took her all of two seconds to realize why Mason was having chairs removed or only having the most ornamental but not comfortable ones left behind.  She was used to such treatment being targeted at herself but she won’t sit by and watch her brother torment someone else.  

 As she escorts the doctor down the hallway, she realizes that she’s leaning heavily on her cane.  Dr. Bloom is doing everything in her power to remain standing up right.  Margot diverts them towards her room.  She ignores the questioning look the doctor gives her as they enter her room and Margot has her take a seat on the edge of her bed.  Margot helps Alana remove her jacket and begins to rubs at her shoulders.  

Alana stiffens.  The gesture is far too intimate for her liking.  Hands too close to her neck and Hannibal’s promise lingering in the back of her mind.  She hasn’t let anyone touch her aside from her physical therapist, and only because it was necessary for her to heal.  But Margot’s touch soothes all the right spots and has Alana leaning into her touch.  

* * *

 

Margot is not a reader of Tattle Crime like Mason is, but footage of Dr. Bloom’s broken body being carefully removed that rainy night from the front of Lecter’s house was the footage that looped endlessly by the news channels.  Margot knows something of healing scars herself.  How they itch and pull and how even after they’ve fully healed it takes time getting used to the fact that it’s your own skin because it doesn’t feel that way anymore.  She rubs where the skin pulls, those places you can’t reach on your own, and raises an eyebrow and smirks as Alana lets her head fall forward.  She wonders if she can make her purr and what other sounds she’d make?  But she gives herself a mental shake.  That’s not why she’s doing this.    
“He knows.”    
“Hmm?” asks Alana, having lost herself to the sensations.    
“Mason.  He knows that having you stand during his little meetings is painful for you.  It’s intentional.  It’s why he makes you trail after him while he rides around the grounds in his chair.”  

Alana had figured that Mason was taking some form of resentment out on her but had thought he had sent Cordell to do that.  Margot never paused in the massage and when she finished she let Alana rest for a few moments on the bed before letting her leave.  

* * *

 

It became somewhat of a routine between them.  Sometimes they would leave the meetings separately and sometimes together but they would always meet up somewhere on the grounds.  Sometimes it’s to the horses to let Alana clear her head after her sessions with Mason.  Other times it’s walking the grounds to stretch her legs to remind herself that she’s not confined to Mason’s company, despite the pain it causes her.  

Alana has always noticed something off between the siblings, the dismissive way Mason treats his sister unless she has something to report.  The way Margot seems altogether indifferent when it comes to Mason’s plan.  She does her part and does it throughly and well, but not with the venom that Mason has when it comes to Hannibal.  

She’s noticed how Margot seems to run interference between her and Cordell, Mason being much like Hannibal and content to just sit back and watch.  It makes her anxious and she tightens her grip on her cane, moving to stand behind Margot, placing her fingers on the back of Margot’s chair in a silent show of support.  Out of Mason and Cordell’s view, of course.  But Margot notices.  

* * *

 

Margot knows about losing things but she has not lost like Alana.  She has not lost someone who trusted her to keep her safe.  Margot has enough trouble keeping herself safe to trust herself to be reliable with someone young and impressionable like Abigail Hobbs.  Betrayal she knows though.  Alana has her cause for revenge.  Perhaps she’s not as dangerous as Margot initially thought.  It’s the only possible reason she can think of for why she’d kiss the doctor.  

“I wasn’t aware of how much I wanted that” says Alana.  It’s true.  After Hannibal, Alana has cut emotional ties with pretty much everyone.  She couldn’t trust herself anymore.  She couldn’t trust Will and Jack playing at catching Hannibal, a monster that had been hiding in plain sight.  She hadn’t needed Jack to tell her that Will had nearly let Hannibal get away.  She’d only shown up because she was half convinced he wouldn’t.  Margot wasn’t without an agenda of her own, but for once it was in no way Hannibal related.  

But it wasn’t just that.  Margot didn’t look at with her with sympathy, not even on the days where after her sessions with Mason she was nearly doubled over.  Not that she expected her to, after her experiences with her brother, but from Will she got a look of pity and guilt when she didn’t get that blank look from him.  Except that guilt wasn’t even for her was it?  It was for Abigail.  When she saw him eight months later she’d been in a wheelchair and he’d given her the cold shoulder.  Months later she was using a cane.  Part of her wondered if he’d ever really thought she’d heal.  Jack looks at her with frustration and sorrow.  She wonders what he sees.  Does he think of Beverly and Miriam Lass?  How he almost lost her to Hannibal too?  It didn’t stop him from drawing her or Will back into this mess though did it?  Although in their own way, they both do this for Abigail.  Prurnell gives her an  _I told you so_  look and Fredrick, well, he’s just eager to be published again.  

Margot’s kiss, the feel of her lips against hers, reminds her that there are things besides vengeance.  She has no wish to become like Will or Jack, or even Mason, single minded in their hunt for Hannibal.  

Despite what she's endured, there is more to life than monsters.  


End file.
